Reina de la noche
by oxybry
Summary: Shirayuki empieza a adaptarse a su nuevo hogar que la acoge y le presenta un nuevo mundo de posibilidades, pero no todo será lo que parece. Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad!


**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime no me pertenece sino a la maravillosa Sorata Akizuki

* * *

 **«Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad!»**

* * *

 **...**

 **Reina de la noche**

 **….**

Cargaba un par de libros mientras caminaba por los ahora familiares pasillos del castillo de Wilant, parecía un tiempo lejano la primera vez que llego al Reino Clarines.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que su tiempo de estudios en Lyrias y su misión con la Olin Maris habían terminado satisfactoriamente abriéndole así las puertas a su objetivo de incorporarse al equipo de farmacéuticos y herboristas del palacio de Wilant. Para su sorpresa su llegada junto a Ryu al castillo de Wilant no fue la única novedad en los últimos meses dentro del castillo pues también se había venido realizando el empalme para que el primer príncipe tomara el control del castillo y la región bajo su jurisdicción.

Sus encuentros con Zen eran raros y contados, cada uno dedicado a sus nuevas obligaciones. A veces se trataba de un encuentro en los pasillos, una mirada, un roce inocente o palabras dulces susurradas solo para el otro.

Aligero su paso hacia la farmacia, hoy era una de esas ocasiones en que salían a recorrer los bosques cercanos al palacio en busca de algunos ejemplares de plantas e ingredientes que solo crecían en esa región del Reino de Clarines. La mayoría de ellas aún no había sido posible reproducirlas en los jardines del castillo y en otros casos se trataban de ejemplares para experimentación en la búsqueda de nuevas incorporaciones en su forma de hacer medicina.

Afuera hacia un día precioso, el cielo azul despejado, los arboles irguiéndose al cielo cargando cientos de hojas que bailaban en sus ramas al son de la suave brisa. El olor a madera, pasto y tierra mojada le traía una sensación de calma y familiaridad.

-¿Cuáles vamos a buscar hoy Ryu?

El chico le paso una hoja que leía

Corteza de sauce, adormidera, garra del diablo, hojas y fruto de Sen, hojas de pilocarpus y trompeta del diablo _. ¿Trompeta del diablo?_ El resto las conocía, había trabajado con ellas, pero nunca había escuchado de la trompeta del diablo

-¿Trompeta del diablo?

Él le paso un pergamino con la imagen de la planta

-Se dice que sus propiedades ayudan a tratar el asma bronquial y los dolores reumáticos, pero se cuidadosa es muy venenosa.

-De acuerdo, pero Ryu pienso que sería mejor si nos separamos

Ryu la miro con una arruga en el entrecejo

-Sera más rápido y tendremos mayores posibilidades de encontrar todo lo que necesitamos

Ryu lo analizo por un momento, el bosque era bastante seguro dado que el castillo se levantaba en sus inmediaciones y entre más rápido terminarán mejor seria.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en un par de horas, pero no te alejes demasiado

Camino en el bosquecillo en busca de su encargo mientras disfrutaba de la dulce melodía de los pájaros y los movimientos que los pequeños animales hacían al pisar hojas secas y ramas en el suelo. Era hermosa la variedad de flora y fauna que se encontraba en esta parte del reino, era fascinante el gran número de plantas medicinales o con algún tipo de propiedad o principio activo que crecían en esta zona, un nuevo mundo de posibilidades.

A un par de metros de ella diviso un fornido árbol de sauco y recordó los ingredientes de su lista. Cuidadosamente raspo parte de su corteza canturreando con alegría antes de proseguir con la búsqueda de sus ingredientes, algunos más fáciles de encontrar que otros.

Después de lo que parecieran horas de paseo y recolección solo le faltaba la trompeta del diablo, el sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte así que considero que lo mejor sería regresar, a lo mejor y si tenía suerte podría encontrarse con Zen y los demás.

Encontró el camino de regreso con facilidad, pero su atención fue prontamente cautivada por el árbol que se levantaba en frete de ella cargado de docenas de flores acampanadas amarillas, creyó recordarlo de alguna parte pero fue incapaz de hacer la conexión. Acercándose tomo una de las llamativas flores en su mano y aspiro su aroma, deseo que Zen pudiese verlo con ella.

Escucho un ruido entre los arbustos cercanos y dio un respingo tratando de ubicar el sonido, seguramente había sido un animal, respiro con alivio y noto con alegría el pequeño arbusto de flores blancas con forma de trompeta. Sin querer acababa de encontrar la trompeta del diablo, dejo sus cosas en el suelo y pasando debajo de decenas de las flores amarillas que antes habían cautivado su atención se agacho para recolectar las partes de la planta que necesitaba. No había comenzado el proceso cuando volvió a escucharlo, el movimiento entre los arbustos y los susurros

-Su cabello, míralo tan rojo como la sangre

-Seguramente es una bruja, una hechicera

-Cuanto crees que nos den por ella.

-Mucho, conozco a muchos nobles que pagarían obscenidades por ella.

Cabello rojo, sangre

Se levantó rápidamente tenía que salir de allí, pero comprobó con horror que se había internado muy profundo en el bosque y la noche ya había empezado a arroparlos con su oscuridad. Se sintió mareada, su corazón latía desenfrenado, pero aun así hecho a correr por el bosque, tenía que correr.

Corrió por lo que parecieran horas, sus brazos y piernas lastimados por los arañazos que sus garras y uñas le infligían cuando casi la atraparan.

Deambulo perdida, su cabello revuelto, el sudor y tierra adhiriéndose como una segunda piel, tropezó una vez más y cayó al suelo. Aún podía escuchar las risas de aquellos que la seguían, se cubrió la boca y nariz para detener la arcada que la sacudió cuando un hedor putrefacto inundo sus sentidos, a su lado varios trozos de lo que alguna vez debieron ser animales reposaban. Se arrastró por la tierra tratando de apartarse de ellos, pero al tratar de levantarse una bandada de murciélagos voló sobre ella haciendo que dejara escapar un grito aterrado

-Vamos llegando por ti pequeña akagami, puedes correr pero no te puedes esconder

Vio las capas negras levantándose en la oscuridad acercándose hacia ella, corrió pero ellos eran más rápidos y finalmente la alcanzaron

La sombra la tomo del brazo tratando de detener su avance, lucho por soltarse pero su agarre era mucho más fuerte.

-Déjame ir. Por favor, solo soy una simple herborista

-Bruja, akagami, cabello rojo

En un descuido de su atacante volteo y clavo sus dientes en sus huesudas manos

-Perra –lo escucho sisear y trato de echar a correr, pero otra de las entidades la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió mientras gritaba algo que no era capaz de reconocer, el dolor latente en su cabeza retumbando con más intensidad. Las sombras al igual que la oscuridad se cernían sobre ella

-No es mi culpa, no se porque mi cabello es rojo. Por favor

-Zen, ayuda

La otra sombra que solo había estado observando se acercó, mientras la otra figura que la retenía aflojó su agarre. La nueva presencia la tomo del brazo y luego la apretó contra su cuerpo, muy tarde se dio cuenta que estaba intentando asfixiarla. Lucho como pudo, golpeando, pateando, gritando para que la soltara, su sangre pulsaba más fuerte contra sus venas dándole una fuerza de la que no se conocía capaz y cuando por fin pudo soltarse un poco clavo sus uñas en la piel de la deforme criatura que dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

Empujo a su atacante pero antes de que pudiese moverse un paso más su mundo se sumió en la oscuridad. Su último pensamiento antes que todo se desvaneciera fue para Zen.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Terminaba de realizar parte del papeleo ansioso por ir a ver a Shirayuki cuando Ryu entro corriendo en su despacho falto de aliento.

-Ryu ¿qué pasa?

-Shirayuki, fuimos a recoger algunos ingredientes y se suponía que nos encontráramos hace una hora pero no llego – se apaño para explicar entre respiraciones ahogadas

-Probablemente se entretuvo en los alrededores– intervino Mitsuhide tratando de calmar a Ryu

-Si joven Ryu ya conoce a la señorita tiene la tendencia a sumergirse en su trabajo. Seguramente está bien y regresa pronto.

Algo se sentía fuera de lugar, Shirayuki nunca llegaba tarde, no sabiendo que con ello preocuparía a Ryu o a cualquiera de ellos en todo caso.

-Seguramente no es nada – decidió intervenir- , pero Obi podrías ir a echar un vistazo y asegurarte que este bien me preocupa que ya casi anochece.

-Como ordene maestro- Y con un salto desapareció

No se pudo volver a concentrar en los documentos, probablemente no era nada, pero eso no evitaba el sentimiento molesto en el fondo de su estómago, sentimiento que revelo ser cierto cuando Obi no apareció pero envío a un guardia de regreso con un mensaje y la mochila de Shirayuki

Obi no había sido capaz de encontrarla solo halló su mochila abandonada y lo que parecían ser rastros de lucha y manchas de sangre. Antes de que el mensajero terminara de entregar el recado Zen y sus dos fieles ayudantes estaban fuera del despacho y camino al bosque.

Cuando se encontraron con Obi la oscuridad ya se había cernido sobre el bosque y al igual que ellos no había tenido ninguna suerte encontrándola. Logro seguir el rastro de árboles maltratados y sangre, pero en algún punto la pista se había vuelto confusa ya que el mismo patrón se repetía una y otra vez en diferentes direcciones como quien hubiese pasado una y otra vez por el mismo punto.

Zen estaba frustrado, enojado no sabía exactamente con quien, ¿con Ryu por dejar que se separaran? ¿Con Shirayuki por haberlo sugerido? ¿Consigo mismo por no haber enviado a Obi con ellos? Muy en el fondo era consiente que no era culpa de ninguno de ellos pero eso no aliviaba la presión de su pecho

Un grito resonó en la profundidad del bosque y a Obi solo le basto una mirada de Zen para desaparecer entre los árboles, mientras los otros tres desenfundaban sus espadas y lo seguían lo más rápido que podían

-Shirayuki, Shirauiki ¿Dónde estás?

-No escucharon respuesta, solo el ruido que hacen los pasos contra el suelo y las hojas

Y allí la vieron a varios metros de ella, ensangrentada, sucia, confundida y lo más importante, sola. Rápidamente se movieron hacia ella.

Obi la alcanzo primero y la tomo del brazo al notar que trataba de huir de ellos, pero ella lloraba y luchara porque la soltara

-Shirayuki – llamo Zen tratando de calmarla, de que los reconociera

-Déjame ir-grito. Por favor, solo soy una simple herborista

 _¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Por qué no los reconocía?_

-Señorita somos nosotros, Obi, Miss Kiki, Mitsuhide y el joven maestro

Volteo a mirar a los mencionados y en su descuido ella volteo y clavo sus dientes en su mano

-Señorita –siseo y la vio tratando de echar a correr, pero Mitsuhide la atrapo antes de que pudiese volver a correr.

-Calma Shirayuki, nada te va a suceder.

Pero ello solo seguía llorando y gritando incongruencias

-No es mi culpa, no sé porque mi cabello es rojo. Por favor

-Zen, ayuda – lloriqueo en tono lastimero

Zen enfundo su espada y camino con rapidez hacia ella, Mitsuhide automáticamente aflojo su agarre y el la enterró contra su pecho

-Shirayuki soy yo – dijo intentando sujetarla, sin importar que la sangre que manaba se sus heridas manchara sus vestimentas. Ella se quedó quieta por un momento, pero luego empezó a golpear y patear tratando de zafarse de su agarre, las acciones de Shirayuki tomaron a Zen por sorpresa y en su descuido ella clavo sus uñas con la fuerza de un animal en la piel de su rostro

-Shirayuki – siseo

La soltó por un segundo y al momento siguiente pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo una espada levantarse en el aire y antes de poder desenfundar la suya, la empuñadora de la espada descendió golpeando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Shirayuki quien cayo inconsciente en los brazos de su atacante.

Zen no daba crédito a lo que veía

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El de las preguntas debería ser yo Zen, pero para responder la tuya solo vine a ver cómo te estabas acomodando y cual sea mi sorpresa al caminar en esta escena.

Zen frunció el ceño no gustándole ni un poco lo que acaba de hacer

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Sabes Zen lo que ella acaba de hacer y me refiero a atacar al primer príncipe de clarines es castigado severamente -no necesitaba decir más para que Zen supiera que se refería a la muerte- Pero no queremos que eso le suceda a mi futura cuñada ¿verdad? Así que decidí que probablemente le serviría una siesta para calmar sus nervios. Ahora si me disculpan – dijo pasándole el cuerpo de la ahora inconsciente Shirayuki a Mitsuhide - iré a presentar mis saludos a madre y luego me encantaría una explicación de lo que sucedió.

Dos días habían pasado, dos días desde el incidente en el que se vio envuelta Shirayuki y ella aun no despertaba. Ryu y los farmacéuticos habían decidido mantenerla sedada y bajo estrecha vigilancia mientras él no podía más que dar vueltas en su despacho como un animal enjaulado incapaz de concentrarse en nada más.

Ese día cuando la llevaron de regreso al castillo los farmacéuticos y herboristas se hicieron cargo de ella. Aparte de los cortes en la mayor parte de su cuerpo que resumieron fueron causados por ramas y espinas mientras corría perdida por el bosque su cuadro sintomatológico presentaba delirios, hipertensión, aumento del ritmo cardíaco y midriasis. La posibilidad de un ataque exterior fue prontamente descartada y la del envenenamiento tomo mucha más fuerza.

Ryu y los herboristas de la corte trabajaban sobre tiempo tratando de descubrir que causo el envenenamiento para tratar a Shirayuki con la mayor brevedad posible, pero fue Obi quien sin querer les proporciono respuestas al recordar un extraño árbol de bellas campanas amarillas que estaba donde encontró el bolso de Shirayuki.

Ryu automáticamente rebusco entre sus libros y luego le mostró una foto, que Obi reconoció como el árbol que había visto.

Brugmansia había resultado ser su nombre, mejor conocida como reina de la noche entre los lugareños. Ryu les había explicado como todas las partes de Brugmansia contenían alcaloides tropanos, toxinas peligrosas que se sabía tenían efectos alucinógenos, siendo las alucinaciones no sólo visuales, sino también auditivas e incluso táctiles pareciendo ser tan reales que a menudo se pierde el contacto con la realidad por completo y un observador externo puede ver al sujeto intoxicado sosteniendo conversaciones incoherentes con personas inexistentes o realizando acciones totalmente fuera de contexto. Su intoxicación podía ser fatal.

La sintomatología encajaba perfectamente.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Dos días terribles porque cada vez que iba a verla a pesar de la sedación ella pelearía y gritaría en sueños incluso en algunas ocasiones convulsionaria.

No había manera que ella lo supiera había dicho Ryu. La planta solo crecía en aquella región y la literatura sobre ella era poca, sin contar que la planta no era usada medicinalmente debido a los muchos efectos secundarios adversos.

La intoxicación explicaba también el comportamiento errático de Shirayuki, ella había estado alucinando todo el tiempo. Esto pareció ser explicación suficiente para Izana.

Comenzaba a despuntar el tercer día desde el incidente. Zen estaba sentado al lado de su cama, vigilándola, mirándola descansar tranquilamente por primera vez desde que aquella pesadilla hubiese comenzado. Él estaba allí cuando ella por primera vez abriera aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había llegado a amar

-Zen

-Hola

Los ojos de ella se anegaron de lágrimas y enterró su rostro en su pecho mientras él la sujetaba

Él le repitió una y otra vez que no fue real. También le dijo lo que Ryu tan esmeradamente le hubiese explicado días atrás. Fue culpa de la reina de la noche. Todo se trató de una alucinación

-Todo está bien, solo fue una pesadilla

-No me dejes

-No voy a ninguna parte

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **Notas de la autora**

 _Mi palabra asignada:_ ** _Alucinación_**

Para efectos de la historia el castillo de Witland está en una zona húmeda tropical y las plantas que menciono no todas crecen en las mismas condiciones climáticas o terrenos pero las he acomodado así para mi conveniencia y son el principio activo de muchos medicamentos que se usan en la actualidad

 **Alucinación.** Son percepciones de una realidad inexistente. Una alucinación puede ser de cualquier índole sensorial: visual, auditiva, táctil, gustativa y olfativa.

 **La datura Metel o Trompeta del diablo**. Es una de las 50 hierbas fundamentales usadas en el herbolario chino, se usa para tratar el asma bronquial y dolores reumáticos. Por su contenido en alcaloide si se consume en grandes cantidades es tóxico y produce convulsiones e incluso el coma.

 **Brugmansia, Borrachero (En Colombia) Reina de la noche (Costa Rica), Trompeta de Ángel.** Como en el caso de Datura, todas las partes de las plantas de este género son altamente tóxicas debido a su contenido en alcaloides tropánicos. Su ingestión puede resultar fatal. El simple contacto con los ojos puede producir midriasis o anisocoria. Debido a los muchos efectos secundarios indeseables no existen usos medicinales aceptados de esta planta en la actualidad. En algunos lugares está prohibido el comercio o cultivo de las especies de este género.


End file.
